


Shatter

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-13
Updated: 2010-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Farwell, Zidane. I shall have to put you out of your misery once I am finished here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shatter

The beaten boy sits in the rain, barely able to conceal his pain. I can feel your pain, Zidane. I felt it when I left you to die, and I feel it now. I find it difficult to believe that you are still alive, but there is no mistaking who you are. I knew the moment I saw your tail. How I would love to extol this reunion with my own light show, but it will have to wait. You will have to settle for the beating that lovely general gave you for now my brother, but you'll be back. There is a score you must settle with the elephant lady. I understand. I have a score to settle with her as well.

Farwell, Zidane. I shall have to put you out of your misery once I am finished here. What a joy it will be to watch your resolve and tenacity shatter in your eyes as I crush the life out of you. I look forward to it.

END


End file.
